shingeki_no_kyojin_conspiracy_theoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Who is the Beast Titan?
To know the person controlling the Beast Titan, first we should list all we know about the titan; What we know about the Beast Titan EXCERPT FROM THE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN WIKI ... *''"The Beast TItan makes its first appearance when Titans are mysteriously appearing within Wall Rose even though the wall remains intact. The Titan displays remarkable intelligence in its encounter with Mike Zacharius. It prevents his escape by killing his horse and ordering the other Titans not to eat him so that it can question him about the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear. It takes Mike's gear to examine when he neglects to respond, which the Beast TItan theorizes is due to them not speaking the same languange, or Mike being too afraid. After inspecting the gear, he allows the surrounding titans to devour Mike. As Mike screams in horror, the Beast TItan is amused to see that they did speak the same language after all."'' *''"It next appears walking past Castle Utgard, seemingly ignoring those who raking refuge within. Instead, it uses its incredible strength to scale Wall Rose and disappears. Oddly, the reaction of Reiner and Bertolt to seeing it is later described by Ymir as resembling excited children."'' *''"The Beast TItan is said by Ymir to be directly responsible for the appearance of Titans within Wall Rose, possibly in order to "test" humanity's strength. She reveals that locating it was one of Reiner and Bertolt's primary goals and is key for them to return to their village."'' *''"In the aftermath of Eren's failed kidnapping by his former comrades, an investigation is performed in the village of Ragako. The investigation confirms the suspicion that the villagers had been transformed into Titans, though the methods employed by the Beast Titan remain unrevealed."'' '' ... Other facts we know; *The Beast Titan is either an outsider, or underwent memory loss, because it was unfamiliar with the 3DMG.Attack on Titan Manga, Chapter 35, Pages 36-38 *The Beast Titan is what Reiner and Berdolt are after, and is is the key for them returning to their hometown. Attack on Titan Manga, Chapter 46, Pages 39-41 *It can speak English fluently. However, it speaks almost as if it was was gettting used to the English languange, as if it was the first time speaking with a human. It was unsure if Nick spoke English; again, it must be either a newcomer or must've underwent memory loss.Attack on Titan Manga, Chapter 35, Pages 32-42 *While Ymir, Reiner, Bertolt, and Eren are talking, Ymir thinks that the Beast Titan is testing humanity's strengthAttack on Titan Manga, Chapter 46, Page 40. While the theory that the Beast Titan was testing humanity's strength was already known at this point, the fact that Ymir is saying it makes all the difference. This, along with the rest of Chapter 46, shows that Ymir knows little of the Beast Titan and its intentions.Attack on Titan Manga, Chapter 46, Page 40 *The Beast Titan displays its ability to control and command the titans frequently. He has such control over them, that he can make ordinary titans move at nightAttack on Titan Manga, Chapter 39. This means that there is a strong psychological and/or linguistic bond between the titans. The Beast Titan is seen talking to other titans in EnglishAttack on Titan Manga, Chapter 35, Page 32. *Perhaps the strangest of all, he is the only entity (other than the titan serum) that can change people into titans. He changed the entire village of Ragako into titans.Attack on Titan Manga, Chapter 38 Zeke Yeager is the Beast Titan 'Reasoning' 'thumb|200px|link=' *The Beast TItan and Dr. Jaeger look very similar (dark hair, middle part, protruding ears, similar facial structures, etc.). *If Grisha indeed was one of the researchers for the titan serum, then he most likely has a lot of knowledge of both the serum and the nature of the titans. *Using his knowledge of the serum, he could've engineered a modified serum to transform him into the Beast Titan, as he did with the modified serum injected into Eren. *Grisha's Titan Serum and the Beast Titan are the only two known objects in the Shingeki no Kyojin universe that can turn someone into a titan. *The Beast Titan was unknown to Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir until year 850Attack on Titan Manga, Chapter 46, Pages 38-39. This means that the Beast Titan is an unrelated and seperate entity that appeared recently, since it was unknown by everyone, including the RBY shifters. Because it's sudden appearance, it is certain that it appeared between years 845 (Grisha's departureAttack on Titan, Episode 1) and 850 (Beast Titan's appearanceAttack on Titan Manga, Chapter 35, Page 25). *While Grisha would've had knowledge of the 3DMG, he most likely suffered from memory loss when he entered his titan form, similar to Eren's memory lossAttack on Titan Manga, Chapter 53, Page 9 and Ymir's memory lossAttack on Titan Manga, Chapter 47. Page 16 after returning to human form. On a less likely note, his memory could've been affected by a device similar to the one that was responsible for the wall inhabitants losing their memories. *The Beast Titan (Grisha Jaeger) is testing humanity's strength because he was absent during the Battles of Shiganshina and Trost, and wouldn't have known how well humans have adapted or how much strength they lost. Debatable Questions #'Why did Grisha turn himself into the Beast Titan?' *So he could protect himself while in Titan-controlled territory. After Wall Maria was overrun, it would be near impossible for a lone human to survive. *Since it appears that he knew that Shinganshina was about to be attacked, perhaps Grisha is still working for the external organization that created the serum, and he was called back for another job. It would be a "job" similar to the one that Reiner and Berdolt were assigned to accomplish. Unfortunately, there is no evidence for or against the theory that Grisha is working for "The Warriors," like Reiner and Berdolt. ' '2. ' When, or how did the Beast Titan receive its titan commanding powers? ''' *While a titan usually must eat another shifter to gain its special power, another possibility is that the titan commanding power originated from the serum itself. References